Ignorance is Bliss
by Lady Dragon-sama
Summary: I probably over-rated it, but better to be safe than sorry. Some cursing and future adult situations. X-men evo crossover with Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. And lots of Toad.
1. The Angelic Face of Evil

Author: Hello, minna! I am new to this fanfiction writing  
but I was too upset at not seeing enough Toad centered fanwork to wait  
for someone else to write some.   
So here is my OWN. It is a crossover between "Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne"  
and Evo, and I would HIGHLY recommend you go read a short summary   
somewhere of this anime before reading the story if you've never  
heard of KKJ. It begins at the end of the first season of KKJ so be   
warned of major spoilers to that show. Enjoy! :)))))))))))))))))  
  
*=Kitty's thoughts  
#=Marie's thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: NONE of the Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or X-men Evolution   
characters belong to me. (sob)   
Kaitou Marie, however, was someone I thought up so   
she is mine. Won't be seeing her until Ch.2 or 3.   
  
  
Ch. 1 "The Angelic Face of Evil"  
  
"Finn-chan!!!!"  
Access's voice was carried away by the wind as Finn flew quickly away from Maron's apartment. Everything had been working so perfectly until stupid Chiaki and Access had shown up, trying to warn Maron. Her cover as "sweet angel Finn-chan" had been blown and she had had to revert to her banished angel form. At least tossing Maron off her 7th floor balcony had bought her some time to get away. She could outfly Access, and Chiaki would be too concerned with Maron to chase her...for now. She decided she needed a place to lay low for awhile. Suddenly a dark form flew in front of her and she pulled up sharply.  
  
"Noin-san!"  
  
The demon knight hovered in front of her, scowling.   
  
"Finn, you're lucky my Jeanne will recover. I should punish you for revealing yourself to Maron before collecting enough demon energy for Devil-sama, but he has other plans for you. Devil-sama needs more energy, and since you can't stay here anymore, you'll have to collect demon's somewhere else."  
  
"And how am I supposed to collect demons without Kaitou Jeanne! Are there any other reincarnated saints around here!?"  
  
Noin grinned and held up a shining crystal, which he tossed to Finn. Inside could faintly be seen a sleeping figure.   
  
"This is a soul gem, Finn. Inside this gem is the soul ofa pure-hearted girl, captured at the moment of her death. Find another pure-hearted girl, give her the soul gem, and the living girl will be able to become the reincarnation of the girl in the gem. Much like Maron becomes Jeanne."  
  
Finn studied the crystal.   
"That's all good, Noin-san, but where am I supposed to find a concentration of demons large enough to empower Devil-sama?"  
  
"The same place you'll find your girl. New York."  
  
  
End Ch.1  
  
Author: Ok, I know it's probably confusing as hell but hang in there, it will get better. This was mostly setup. Eventually (after Ch. 4), I will phase out the KKJ characters (except my Marie), and make it all Evo. 


	2. Pryde Goeth Before a Fall

*=Kitty's thoughts  
#=Marie's thoughts  
  
Author: Yes, I know it's a cheesy title, but you try thinking up titles at 1am.  
  
Disclaimer: NONE of the Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or X-men Evolution   
characters belong to me. (sob)   
Kaitou Marie, however, was someone I thought up so she is mine.   
  
  
Ch. 2 Pryde Goeth Before a Fall   
  
Beep Beep Beep Smack!  
  
Kitty slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock, and sleepily rolled over.  
  
"Why does school have to start so early? Don't they know we need sleep?"   
  
She yawned, stretched, and checked the time. "Crap! How long was it beeping!"  
  
The clock read 7:30am and school started at 8. She lunged out of bed and tripped on the bed sheet as she tried to get to the bathroom.   
"Damn!, Why can't I be more coordinated? Some X-men I am. Maybe I can trip Mystique during our next battle."  
  
Throwing her clothes on, she ran out the door and down the stairs, and promptly ran into Kurt and Evan who were talking by the front door. Kurt grinned at Evan. "Look, now I have beautiful girls throwing themselves at me." Kitty glared at Kurt. "Sorry for running into you, Kurt. Hey, could you port us to school? We are gonna be so late for class if we walk!"  
  
Kurt bowed, "Fair maiden I am at your service." Before she could protest, Kurt swept her off her feet into his arms. "Kurt, put me down! What are you doing?" Ignoring Kitty's protests, he turned to Evan. "Hang on to my shoulder." And the next instant al three of them had appeared behind a tree near the school. "See ya at lunch!", Evan called as he ran to the school door. "Kurt, if I wasn't so late I'd, I'd...rrrrgh!" "I love you too, my lady!", Kurt yelled as he ran off laughing and dodging an eraser from Kitty. "Why does he have to be so annoying!" *But it was kind of fun.* Kitty thought to herself as she walked quickly to the gym building.   
  
*Great, P.E. for first period. I really hate Thursdays. Maybe no one will notice me sneaking in, maybe the teacher is sick and we have a free period.*  
  
"Ms. Pryde, so glad you could join us."  
  
*Maybe not*  
  
"We're practicing the gymnastics techniques I lectured on last class. First event is the hurdle. Since you're late, you can jump it first."  
  
*Damn! Why the hurdle! Why today! Why me?!*   
Kitty walked to the starting mark on the floor, and took a few deep breaths. *Ok, Kitty. No sweat. All you do is run and jump and you'll be over it. No problem.*  
All the rest of the girl's P.E. class had gathered around to watch and some were already snickering, waiting to see her make a fool of herself. P.E. was Kitty's worst subject, and she already had a reputation of failing every activity so far. Kitty tried to block the girls out of her mind and focused only on jumping over the hurdle. She sprinted towards it, hit the springboard, lept, and hit the hurdle smack in her middle and lay folded over the top trying to get her breath back and fight back tears as she heard the rest of the class erupt in laughter.   
  
"I'll give you points for tying, Miss Pryde, but next time bounce off the board a second later and pull those knees up higher."   
*********************************  
  
Ring!!!  
  
*Finally, the lunch bell*, thought Kitty, *Classes have been brutal.* She scanned the lunch room looking for her friends and spotted Jean's head. Jean looked up and waved Kitty over to their table. The guys were still getting food when she sat down. "How's your day going Kitty?", asked Jean.   
  
"Oh the usual, making a fool of myself in P.E., trying not to sleep through Economics.", she replied.   
  
"That bad huh? Hey, if you want a happy ending, why don't you come with me and Scott to New York tonight. We can do some shopping, while Scott does some errands for the professor."  
  
"That would be sooo rockin! Thank you Jean!" Kitty grabbed Jean in a bear hug, beaming. Maybe the day wouldn't be so crappy after all.   
  
"Hey!", shouted Kurt, "I want a hug too!" But all he got was a face full of pudding as the cafeteria erupted into a food fight.  
******************************************  
  
Finn sat on a streetlight, invisibly surveying the crowds passing below her. She had resumed her good angel form. This way she could only be seen by pure-hearted people, and even then, only when she allowed them. She sighed. There were definitely lots of demons in New York, but not too many pure-hearted people. There WERE some, but not all were girls, or had families or friends which would make collecting demons difficult to hide. Basically, she needed a pure-hearted, solitary girl.Suddenly, she felt a prickling sensation between her wings. She turned and saw a red-haired woman and brown-haired girl walking by a store window. Something about the girl held her attention. She took a look at the soulstone and noticed it was glowing brightly. "Well, if that's not a sign, I don't know what is." And she flew after the girl.  
  
By the time they arrived back at the mansion, everyone was tired, happy, and many shopping bags richer. And Finn had learned a good bit about the X-men and the girl Kitty. Kitty ran up the stairs to her room so she could go through her latest acquisitions. She was admiring a third blouse in her mirror when she noticed a small green light outside her window. "What the..." She turned and watched as a glowing green bubble flew into the room and popped over her bed, leaving in its place a little winged angel with short green hair. "Ohayo, Kitty! My name is Finn and I am an angel sent to help," THUD "...you capture demons." Finn stared at the collapsed body of Kitty by the bed. "Well, seeing as how you're so tired, we can talk tomorrow." Finn levitated Kitty onto her bed, turned out the lights and settled down to sleep on the nightstand.  
  
end Ch.2  
  
  
Author: Any less confusing yet? Yes? No? I'll have Ch.3 done soon. :) 


	3. Angels, and Demons, and Kaitous Oh My!

*=Kitty's thoughts  
#=Marie's thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: NONE of the Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or X-men Evolution   
characters belong to me. (sob)   
Kaitou Marie, however, was someone I thought up so   
she is mine.   
  
  
Ch.3 Angels, and demons, and Kaitou's oh my!  
  
  
Beep Beep Beep Smash!   
Finn was flattened as Kitty hit the off button to her alarm. By the time she came to, Kitty had already headed downstairs for breakfast. Finn pulled herself up from behind the clock and winced.   
  
"Ai-yaaa....note to self, don't sleep near alarm clocks."   
  
She flew out of the room and after Kitty.  
  
Meanwhile in the dining room, Kurt and Evan were stuffing their faces full of pancakes while listening to Kitty.   
  
"I'm serious. It was so real, but so crazy it had to be a dream. There was a green light and some little green haired angel named Finn wanted me to catch demons."  
  
"Cool!", said Kurt in between bites and grinning, "Wish I had an angel come visit me at night." Kitty turned a glowing shade of pink and applied herself to her pancakes. "Actually, I think she said she was from Ohio. AND if you don't quit laughing Evan, I..THERE SHE IS!"   
  
Kitty stood up so suddenly, her chair fell over backwards. Evan began making gagging noises until Kurt pounded on his back. "Jesus, Kitty, don't do that!" Evan gasped. "I'm sorry, I'll never laugh again." "Good one, Kitty," said Kurt,"let's get to school before the bell rings today."  
  
"Okay."   
Kitty was staring straight at Finn, who had been hovering over Kurt's head, motioning as if wanting to talk in private. "Just let me go grab my bookbag." Kitty ran back up to her room and slammed the door. Finn floated in front of her.   
  
"Ok, angel girl, talk! If I didn't dream you than what's all this about demons and me catching them?" Finn crossed her arms and quickly began to explain. "You have a pure heart, Kitty, which means you are an ideal person to catch demons, they can't take over your soul so to speak. I'll show you how to find the demons and you catch them for God. I can't hang around and help much because Jean and your professor will start to notice me soon. But I'll come get the captured demons when I can. And I know you don't know how to fight demons, but if you become Kamikaze Kaitou Marie, you'll be able to with no problems. And no one else can see me but you, so don't start making people think you're crazy by saying there's an angel on their head. Also, you must keep your identity secret. It will be safer for you that way. Now hurry to school and we'll start tonight. Oh, here!" Finn tossed a small cross on a necklace to Kitty. "Wear it and if a demon is near it will feel warm. Bye!"  
  
"Kitty! Come on!", Kurt ported in above her bed, grabbed her and her bag and ported to school with Kitty left wondering if she were only slightly crazy or fully insane.  
  
By science class she decided that she'd seen too many other strange things in this world to believe she was crazy. *oh well, why not catch demons? I mean I AM an X-men and it's my job to make the world safer for people.*  
  
"Class, I have a special treat for you all today. The gem and Mineral Society is holding a gem exhibition in the library and we're all going to attend instead of having a lecture today."   
  
"Yeeeeaaahhhh!"  
  
"And I expect a 2 page report about it on Monday."  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwww!"  
  
The class shuffled down the hall to the library and spread out among the exhibits. Kitty wandered among the fossils and gemstones, and came to a group of people clustered around a glass case. Inside the case was a huge star sapphire with a label naming it "Angel's tear". Exclamations of "ooh", "ahh", and "Damn that's a big rock!" echoed all around. Kitty agreed. *Very big, very pretty* Suddenly she felt a warm sensation on her neck and remembered the cross. *Aw hell* she thought and quickly backed away.  
  
"Why did it have to be the sapphire!", she whined to Finn later that night. "Why not a poster or a textbook?"  
  
"Because it can reach more people by being in that jewel on display."  
answered Finn.  
  
"Ok, so how do I go about catching it?"  
  
"Technically, you don't. Kaitou Marie will catch it. She's strong enough and has better skills for this situation. We just need your body and pure heart really. Wait! Hear me out!", Finn yelled as Kitty was about to get upset at that last comment. "Ususally it wouldn't work this way, but these are strange circumstances."   
  
She pulled out the soulstone. "Marie was killed and her soul was trapped in this crystal many years ago. She never got a chance to reincarnate on her own or go to heaven, but she was...is able to fight the demons. Since both of you have pure hearts, she could be reincarnated through you. When you transform into Kamikaze Kaitou Marie, your body will alter to look like hers and you will be able to use her skills to battle demons while retaining your own personality. Normally I would be able to train you to work with her skills to fight demons. However, we don't have the time or resources to train you. You've already found a demon and it needs to be sealed as quickly as possible before it begins to poison souls."   
  
Finn let out a long breath. "So here's what we do. You transform into Kaitou Marie to catch demons, but you let her take total control. She gets to live for a while during the night. She catches the demon while your personality is suppressed by hers. It'll be just like going to sleep. In the morning you'll wake up in bed refreshed and the demon battles will have seemed like a dream. And since you're the host or dominant personality, you will be able to retain control when to transform and detransform. As for your benefits, even when you are Kitty you'll be able to utilize some of Marie's skills. For example, I think you'll find yourself becoming one of the better gymnasts and getting an A in P.E. So, want to try catching a demon?"  
  
Kitty nodded emphatically. Hell, it sounded like she may be getting the better part of the deal.   
  
"Take the soul stone and don't be alarmed if you feel a little dizzy during the first transformation. Just hold the stone and think "transform".  
  
Kitty held the glowing crystal tightly, closed her eyes and concentrated on "transform". And her world ripped apart.  
  
Images flew through her mind; sensations, memories flooded her senses. The vertigo was so intense that she curled up on the floor wanting to throw up. She felt cramped and stretched, cold and hot at the same time. Finally she was able to pull herself up using her bed as support.   
  
"Don't worry," said Finn, "Transforming the first time is always the worst. It will feel fine next time."  
  
"Great", gasped Kitty. She still felt shaky, but the nausea was fading quickly. Then all feelings of sickness were replaced by shock as she caught sight of herself in the mirror.   
  
*Oh my God! Is that me?!*  
  
#No, it's me.# said a voice in her head. #Nice to meet you, I'm Marie. Or Kamikaze Kaitou Marie would probably be more appropriate.#   
  
*Uh, yeah* Kitty was busy studying herself in the mirror. She was still about the same height, but that was where the similarities ended. Her hair looked like pure silver done up in a ponytail, but it was so long it hung to her lower back. Her skin was pale, but not dead looking. She had on a pale silver lipstick, and a fine dusting of glitter on her eyelids. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. *Looks like I've been eating that spice from Dune* #hmph...# *No offense.* #S'okay#  
  
Her "battle" outfit was definitely er..different. It consisted of a white, kimono looking top with blue ribbons woven up it's sides, and a short double skirt with a white top skirt and blue under skirt. On the back of the skirt was a long white ribbon done up in a bow. Underneath everthing was a white leotard. Her footwear was a pair of loose, white low cut boots with blue ribbons wrapped around them.  
  
#If you're done inspecting me, how about we, or I go kick some demons. The night is waning.#  
  
"Ok, Finn how do I detransform in the morning?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Marie will most likely detransform on her own, but all you do is take your ponytail down."  
  
#Alright, Kitty you just go on to sleep and I promise to bring you back safe and sound.#   
  
*Good luck*, thought Kitty. She closed her eyes and felt a gently, mental nudge send her slowly falling into darkness.   
  
Marie opened her eyes.  
  
end Ch. 3  
Author: Ok, so is it getting any better? Next chapter will be demon battling and Toad comes in. 


	4. A Spring Equinox Night's Dream

Author: Ok, Toad finally comes in this chapter. And there's a demon battle, and NO I don't know why there are skylights in some classrooms or the gym, there just are, so deal with it. :P~~~~~~ (They have to get in the school someway.)  
  
  
*=Kitty's thoughts  
#=Marie's thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: NONE of the Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or X-men Evolution   
characters belong to me. (sob)   
Kaitou Marie, however, was someone I thought up so she is mine.   
  
  
Ch.4 A Spring Equinox Night's Dream  
  
  
"See you later, Finn. You better leave before the telepaths find you.", said Marie.  
  
"I'll be back in a few days if possible." With that Finn flew off into the night.   
  
#Ah, it's good to breath again.#  
Marie opened the window and lept off the sill. She ran to the edge of the mansion's grounds. A leap to the top of the fence and another leap to the building roof across the street and she was home free. Rapidly she ran and lept from roof to roof towards the school. When she reached the school roof, she broke the lock to one of the skylights over a classroom. Quietly, she slipped in and dropped to the floor. She tried the classroom door and found it to be locked. A good kick fixed that problem,and she ran down the hallway to the library.  
  
She was almost there when she ran into something that said "oof!" She fell backwards with the wind knocked out of her, but quickly stood up to see what she had hit and ready to fight it if necessary. Across from her was a guy, #a student I think#, holding the sapphire.   
  
Todd had time to mutter, "What the hell...?" before he looked up into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. "Who the hell are you!?", he asked.  
  
Marie held out her hand to help him up. "I'm Kamikaze Kaitou Marie and that's my sapphire you're holding."  
  
"Well, I'm Todd Tolensky and sorry, but this rock is gonna bring me a little spending money."  
  
"I have to destroy the demon inside it so my mission takes priority!"  
  
"Like hell it does! Who died and made you Queen of thieves. You want this rock, fairy-girl, then come and get it!" Todd lept past her and down the hall to the gym. Marie ran after him. He managed to reach the gym a few seconds before she tackled him from behind. The stone flew out of Todd's hands and skidded a few feet away.   
  
Marie stood up and pointed at Todd. "The sun may overlook your misdeeds, but the moon will not forgive them!" Todd just grinned. "Baby, what are you smoking, and where can I get some?" He stood up, grabbing the sapphire. He walked over to Marie, and put his arm around her shoulders. "You know, you're pretty hot. How bout we pawn this rock and go live in Bermuda? Just you, me, and the palm trees."   
  
"Put it down you idiot!", Marie screamed, and slapped the sapphire out of his hands. "Hey, you stupid...." Todd's voice failed him as he watched a large purple mist rise out of the sapphire. "Stay back!", yelled Marie. Todd just 'eeped' and lept behind some bleachers. The cloud foremed two eyes and a mouth.   
  
"Kaitou Marie, I will rip you to pieces."  
  
"I don't think so!" and Marie lept straight up to dodge purple tendril that had shot out at her. More tendrils formed and shot out at Marie. She dodged and ran and jumped trying to wear the demon's power down. Finally it roared and sent all its tendrils at Marie in a final attempt to crush her. Marie pulled a crystal dagger from her sleeve.   
  
"Demon, return to hell!" she yelled as she threw the dagger straight into the purple mass. The dagger sucked the screaming demon into it and clattered to the floor, black as obsidian. Marie bent to retrieve it and heard a noise behind her. "Hey! Stop!"  
  
Todd picked up the now-exorcised sapphire and lept up the wall to one of the girders on the gym ceiling. Marie leapt after him onto another girder.   
  
Todd eyed her warily. "You're a damn awesom babe, Marie, but this stone is still coming with me."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you steal it." Marie pulled out a blue gymnastics ribbon and snapped it at the sapphire, but Todd held up his arm and it wrapped tightly around his forearm instead.   
  
"And I'm afraid I can't let you stop me." Todd whipped his tongue out and wrapped it around one of Marie's ankles and pulled. Marie fell backwards off the girder, as Todd was pulled with her. They landed on a pile of gym mats. "owww. Get...off..me." moaned Marie. Todd unwound his tongue and pushed himself off Marie. She sat up and winced. Todd hopped off the mats and was about to leave when he heard sirens.   
  
"Damn! Now cops! You better hurry and get out of here Marie or you'll be fighting demons in jail.", Todd yelled over his shoulder.   
Marie jumped off the mats, and screamed and crumpled in pain when she hit the floor. She looked up to see Todd hovering over her.   
  
"What hurts?", he asked.   
"Ankle...twisted.", she groaned. "If you leave now you'll get your sapphire. Write me from Bermuda." Todd started to hop off. Then hopped back. He looked at the sapphire. "Aw screw this!" He tossed the sapphire aside, and picked Marie up in his arms. "Wh-What are you doing?!" she yelped, blushing.   
  
"I'm having a moment of insanity, and getting us out of here."  
  
Marie smiled. "I can take care of that if you can get us to the roof."  
"Can do." answered Todd, "Hang on tight!" Marie wrapped her arms around his neck, and Todd lept from floor to mats to scoreboard to girder to open skylight. As he was jumping, Todd had time for a few observations. Such as how, up close, Marie smelled like rain, and the way her hair felt cool on his cheek, and the way her body felt pressed up against him. And from there, his mind began thinking some other thoughts which he shouldn't have been thinking while leaping around near the gym ceiling.   
  
His fantasizing was cut short once he smacked his head against the edge of a light fixture.   
  
Finally, they made it to the roof. "Ok, now what?", asked Todd.   
"Now go to the roof edge and set me down." Marie said. She hopped on one foot around to Todd's back and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle and grabbed his belt. "Ok, on 3, you jump as high and as far as you can and hang onto my arms as best you can, and trust me." "What! Killing us is not a good plan!" screamed Todd.  
  
"2..3..JUMP!"Todd lept, shut his eyes and hung onto Marie's arms. He felt himself start to fall, and started to panic. "Don't wiggle!", Marie yelled in his ear. He heard a loud SNAP, like someone unfolding a kite in high wind and felt the falling sensation ease. He slowly opened his eyes to see himself skimming the treetops.   
  
Marie glided down towards a pond near the mansion's fence that was screened from view by a grove of trees. She set Todd down and landed. He turned around to see her fold a pair of white wings into her back. "Spirit wings. Takes a lot of mental control, but they're good to have sometimes.", she explained. They fell silent as birds started proclaiming the impending sunrise.  
  
Dawn was beginning to tinge the sky a pale pink. Marie shifted her weight off her sore ankle and studied a clump of moss.  
  
"Well, I need to get back before people miss me."  
"The mansion?" asked Todd.  
"Yeah."  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
Marie looked up, blushing. "Uh, well, as long as there are more demons to seal." She stared at a pine cone cone by her foot. Then glanced back up. "And besides, you promised to take me to Bermuda." Marie grinned. Todd grinned. Before she could protest, he stepped forward, pulled her to him, and kissed her. After a moment she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed back. Finally, they broke apart. "Yeah, baby," He whispered, "Just you, me, and the palm trees."   
  
Todd hopped off through the trees and Marie flew off the other way. 'Tastes like raspberries', he thought. From that point his mind began thinking more thoughts one shouldn't think while hopping rapidly through wooded areas.  
  
Marie, face glowing like the sunrise, flew back towards the mansion thinking thoughts one shouldn't think while flying. She climbed back through her window and crawled into bed, remembering to undo her ponytail before falling asleep.  
  
An hour later Kitty woke up with a twisted ankle and feeling indescribably happy.  
  
end Ch.4  
Author: YAAAA!!! Toad finally gets a girl! *And there was much rejoicing* I'll be getting rid of the KKJ characters soon and concentrating more on the Evo people and of course Marie and Toad. :)))))))) More chapters coming as fast as I can write them! 


	5. A Desperate Sleepover

Author: yeeaa!! Ch.5 is here. More Todd, more Marie, a pissed off Jean, and more craziness than you can shake a stick at. :))))  
  
*=Kitty's thoughts  
#=Marie's thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: NONE of the Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or X-men Evolution characters belong to me. (sob)   
Kaitou Marie, however, was someone I thought up so she is mine.   
  
  
Ch.5 A Desperate Sleepover   
  
  
*Ah, Saturday! Boy, am I happy. Must be a combination of the weekend and catching a demon.* Kitty sat up in bed, stretched, and tried to recall what had happened last night, but her memory seemed fuzzy.   
  
*Hey, Marie, can you remember what happened last night?*  
  
There was a long pause.   
  
#I caught a demon.#, was the faint reply. #I remember it very clearly. They're my memories, not your's so don't worry about it. And not that it matters, but I was sleeping.#   
*Sorry...*  
  
Kitty got out of bed and immediately noticed her ankle. "Owww! Hey! I thought she was gonna bring me back in one piece." She hobbled down the hall and got Jean to wrap her ankle after making some lame excuse about falling while getting out of bed. The rest of the week wore on uneventfully. Because of her ankle she was unable to try out Marie's 'skills' for most of the week, and she didn't find anymore demons, so Marie stayed quietly in her subconcious.  
  
By the end of the week, Kitty's ankle was healed enough for PE participation. Today she had it as her last class, and she was actually looking forward to it. She sat down to lunch, grinning. "Wow, you look happy today!", said Kurt.   
  
"Yep!, I'm gonna blow them away at PE today!."  
  
"Cool. You know, you have a beautiful smile."   
Kitty blushed. Jean, Scott, and Evan had finally gotten their food and were heading toward the table. Kurt quickly leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You want to go with me to the dance tonight?", he asked.   
  
"Oh, Kurt! I'd love" 'SMACK' "too..." Kitty's hand had shot up and slapped Kurt in the face. Jean and Scott were staring speechless and Evan dropped his tray of food. Kurt looked confused and was rubbing his cheek.   
  
"Uh..Forgive me for not knowing these American customs, but was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Kitty turned pale. "Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..! oh!", Kitty could feel herself start crying, and rather than make a scene in the cafeteria, she grabbed her bag, quickly walked to the cafeteria doors, and ran to the girl's bathroom.   
  
*What the hell! Why did I slap him?*  
#I slapped him.#  
*You! Marie, I like him! What's wrong with you? And how could you control my hand?!*  
#I could control your hand because my feelings were very strong right then. I DON'T like him, and if I have to live through you, I'd rather not be pawed by some blue, fuzzy muppet wanna-be and...#  
  
"SHUT UP, Marie! This is MY body, and I'm in control. If you try anything like that again, I'll stuff you back in that soul stone myself!"  
  
#Fine#, came an icy reply.   
  
There was a tap at the door, and Jean poked her head in. "Um, is everything ok Kitty? I thought I heard yelling."  
  
"No, no. It's all good. Just giving myself a pep talk. Been under a lot of stress today. P.E. class you know." Jean smiled and nodded. "Well, if you ever need to talk, I'm always available. It's almost time for next period. How about you finish composing yourself and I'll let Kurt know your just stressed out right now."  
  
"Thanks, Jean, you're the greatest!" Kitty splashed some water on her face and fixed her ponytail. Then she walked to the girl's locker room and changed for P.E.  
***********  
  
"Ok, class, settle. SETTLE! Today, we'll be doing general exercises and trying some basic front and back flips. Try to contain your flips to the mat so you don't flip straight into the cleanup crew. They're going to be removing debris from those vandals this past weekend that trashed our bleachers."  
  
'At least it's better than having Darkholme yell at me for an hour.', thought Todd, as he tossed some pieces of wood into his trash bag. The cops had found he sapphire covered with his prints, but since it was returned undamaged, the Gem Society had decided to let him off with a warning. The cops bought his story about a gang war in the gym, but Darkholme wasn't so easy to convince, and sent him to detention and clean-up crew until the bleachers were repaired. At least he could watch the girl's PE class. He wondered where Marie was. She had said she lived at the mansion, so he had figured she would be attending Bayville too. He'd visited the school a couple of nights, but hadn't seen any sign of her. 'Just my luck to find a girl that's totally bitchin' and then she leaves town', he thought.  
  
"Pryde, you're up next for backflips." Kitty stepped to the edge of the mat and took a deep breath. *Here goes nothing* She ran a few steps and her body seemed to know what to do without her even thinking it. She backflipped her way to the other edge and ended flawlessly. "Beautiful, Ms. Pryde! That was perfectly executed!" Some of her classmates gave a few claps, but most were standing with their mouths open. Kitty just smirked at them. *Beat that you little twits!* "Pryde, give me three laps around the gym to cool down, and you may leave early. The rest of you keep practicing. I want everyone to give me ten complete flips before you leave, and tumbling doesn't count."   
  
Kitty jogged slowly around the gym, savoring her success and enjoying watching her classmates fall on their butts. As she passed by the detention-ites, she glanced over and noticed Todd. *Wonder what he did this time? Eat Darkholme's goldfish maybe?* She meant to just jog on by, but she couldn't take her eyes off him, and felt her face beginning to feel hot. She quickly looked down at the floor so he wouldn't notice her staring and quickened her pace. *Damn, when did I start feeling like that toward Toad?*  
  
#Since he rescued you#  
*He never rescued me!*  
#Well, he rescued me!... and I like him.#  
Kitty got a mental picture of Todd carrying Marie.  
*You like TOAD?! But he's slimy, and icky, and a pervert! How could you like HIM?!*  
#He is NOT! At least not slimy and icky. And he didn't do anything perverted to me. Unless you consider kissing..#  
*You let him KISS you! ME! Oh my GOD! I'm gonna be sick!*  
  
Kitty quit jogging and ran to the bathroom.   
  
After she had washed her mouth out with water a few times, she felt slightly better. She was cramming books from her locker into her bookbag, when she heard a voice above her.  
  
"Yo, Pryde!" Todd was squatting above her on the lockers.   
  
"Yeah, Toad, what do want.", she asked testily.   
  
"I just wanted to know if you knew Marie, seeing as how she lives at that mansion with you guys, and how come she's not at school?"  
  
Kitty paled slightly. "Oh, well, her ankle was sprained and she's had to keep off it for a while, but she seemed to be feeling better earlier when I saw her this morning."   
  
"Great.", and with that Todd jumped off the lockers and walked off.   
********************  
  
Later that evening, Kurt, Evan, and Kitty were sitting downstairs, finishing some homework by the large glass doors in the foyer, before getting ready for the dance.   
  
Suddenly, part of one of the doors shattered, and a rock flew into the room and hit Scott between the eyes just as he and Jean walked into the room. "OWWWWW!! WHAT THE F***ING HELL WAS THAT!", he yelled, clutching his head. Kurt picked up the rock. Tied to it was a crumpled piece of paper and a bunch of flowers.  
  
Kurt untied the paper and read,   
"Yo, Marie baby. Sorry about your ankle. You want to go to the dance with me? I'll make you forget about your pains tonight. Meet me at the pond in half an hour.   
Todd "  
  
"Who's Marie?", asked Kurt.  
  
"Forget Marie!" yelled Jean, "Are those my green house flowers?! That little...It took me months to grow those!"  
  
Kitty grabbed the flowers and note. "Marie's a girl I know at school. We're in the same class together. Me, her, and Todd. We all met in Honors Calculus. I'll just stick these things in my room and give Marie a call about them. Hey! We're getting late! Come on, let's go get ready!"   
  
The others just stared at her back as she ran up the stairs and into her room.   
"Since when is Kitty in the Honors program?", asked Jean.  
"Since when is Todd in math class at all?", asked Scott.  
***************  
  
Kitty sat down on her bed with her head in her hands. *What am I gonna do?*   
#I want to go to the dance with Todd.#  
*Well, you're NOT going! I am going with Kurt!*  
#But, but...I want to go with TODD!!!#  
*You know what, you can bite me and be quiet because this is MY body and you're just here to catch demons, not get romantically involved with the school amphibian-boy.*  
#To hell with you Kitty! You got to live the last 15 years of a wonderful life, and I've been frozen in darkness for a long time, years and years, and I want a turn to live and I don't care if it's using your body, I WON'T go back in that stone or stay in the back of your mind. I'm going to be with Todd!#   
  
Before she knew what was happening. Kitty grabbed the soulstone off her nightstand and yelled 'transform!'.  
  
Just then Finn flew in the window. Marie, I need the demon you caught, NOW."   
  
"Here!", and Marie tossed her the dagger.  
  
Finn flew out the window and into the night. Noin was waiting near the town clock tower.  
"Noin-san!, I have the demon-dagger!"  
  
"Good, let me have it, and you go help Devil-sama. Kaitou Jeanne is fighting against him , and he is losing.", said Noin.   
  
Finn flew away quickly. Noin concentrated his gaze on the dagger, and it grew into a sword. "Kaitou Marie, we have some unfinished business."   
  
******************  
  
Marie looked at the soul stone in her hand, dropped it on the floor and smashed it with her boot. #There's no turning back now. Better get some different clothes on in case one of the other's see me maybe I'll look like Kitty from a distance.# She quickly took off her kaitou outfit and threw it on the bed. She went to Kitty's closet and pulled out some under garments, a tank top and shorts, and some socks and tennis shoes. As she put the clothes on she decided she couldn't go to the dance. The others would notice Kitty's disappearance soon and she couldn't take any chances of them seeing her. She opened the window, climbed down to the yard, and took off at a dead run for the back fence. Leaping the fence she continued running until she reached the pond. She stopped to rest beside a tree, and was looking around for Todd when she felt arms encircle her from behind.   
  
"Hey fairy-girl, don't you know it's not safe to go wandering around strange swamps at night?"  
  
Marie turned and hugged Todd. "Oh, Todd! I'm sorry, I can't go to the dance with you. Something's happened at the mansion and I can't go back. I need somewhere to hide for awhile. Can you help me?" She put on her most innocent I'm-a-damsel-in-distress-your-my-only-hope look, and sniffled.  
  
"Uh, well, I guess we could go back to my apartment for awhile..."  
  
"Great! Let's go.", and Marie began to drag Todd behind her as she ran to the street.   
  
They arrived at Todd's apartment a few minutes later, and Todd snuck her past a sleeping night watchman. "Girls aren't allowed technically, but I think that guy could sleep through the end of the world.", he explained. Avalanche was coming downstairs as Marie and Todd were going up. He whistled at Marie. "Hey, Todd, you gonna get lucky tonight?"   
  
"F*** off, you bastard!", Todd yelled back at him.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll explain to our principal why you'll be too tired to come to school on Monday.", Avalanche replied as he walked out the front door, laughing.   
  
"Stupid asshole..", Todd muttered, as he unlocked and opened his door. "It's kind of messy."  
  
Marie thought that messy was a bit of an understatement. There were clothes and magazines and pizza boxes thrown everywhere. Todd pushed everything off his bed and sat down. "You can sleep here if you want to. I promise not to try anything."  
  
"I'm not sleepy. I can't...I don't want to fall asleep. You got any soda, or games or anything we can do to stay awake?", asked Marie.   
  
"I don't know." Todd shrugged and picked his way to his closet and rummaged around for a few minutes. He came back with three 12 packs of Cola and a deck of UNO cards. "All I have is UNO and warm Coca Cola." He took one and started drinking.  
  
"Good enough!", said Marie as she grabbed a can and started chugging. "Caffeine and strip UNO it is!"   
  
Todd spewed soda out his nose and doubled over coughing.   
*****************   
  
Two hours later. Marie and Todd were sitting on the bed, out of soda, and soon to be out of clothing. Marie was down to her bra, underwear and ponytail, with 2 cards left. Todd was down to his boxers, and 3 cards, and was starting to find it a little warm in the room, and a little hard to keep from staring at Marie's cleavage.   
  
"Todd...Earth to Todd. It's your turn."  
  
"Huh? Uh...yeah. Wild Draw Four Green, Green 2, and breasts..I mean UNO! UNO!"   
  
Marie turned bright red and intently studied her cards.   
"Yes, Todd. I have breasts. Glad you noticed."  
"Ok, Green SKIP, Green Draw Two, Wild, Wild, UNO, and Wild. Checkmate! Which means you have to get rid of the boxers my friend."   
  
Now it was Todd's turn to blush bright red. "Uh listen Marie, it's...it's pretty late and...and maybe we ought to just go to sleep now. You can have the bed, and I'll just go sleep in a tree somewhere..." Todd didn't get to finish his sentence because Marie grabbed him and kissed him.   
  
"I said I'm not going to sleep! I don't care what we do, I just can't sleep. Please don't let me sleep, Todd."   
  
The last shred of Todd's self-control quickly flew out the window. "What the hell.", he mumbled, and he started to kiss her back. He pushed her back on the bed and was about to do more than just kiss her, when he noticed her hair was still tied up. "I want to see you with your hair down, Marie.", he whispered in her ear.   
  
"hmmm.", Marie mumbled, before she realized what he was doing. "NO! DON'T!", but her yell was too late. Todd had taken her ribbon off and her hair cascaded around her.   
  
"God, you're beautiful....Why are you crying?", he asked worried.  
  
"Todd, I'm so sorry. I'm just so sorry. I want to stay with you. I..." Marie fell back on his bed unconscious.  
  
"Marie! Hey Marie! Come on wake up! What's wrong!" Todd shook her a little. Then could only watch in shock as she seemed to ripple and change shape.   
  
"SHIT!", he yelled as he now found himself on top of a semi-naked Kitty Pryde.   
  
  
end Ch.5   
  
Author: Ch.6 is next! *Must keep writing. Must procrastinate homework longer.* :)))   



	6. Speak of the Devil

Author: Hope you like the fanfic so far. Can't think of anything else to say about this chapter either. Too tired. Must keep writing O_O.  
  
*=Kitty's thoughts  
#=Marie's thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: NONE of the Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or X-men Evolution characters belong to me. (sob)   
Kaitou Marie, however, was someone I thought up so she is mine.   
  
  
Ch.6 Speak of the Devil   
  
"Ok, ok,ok,ok,ok,...this can't be good", muttered Todd.  
"Ok, I'll just take her back to the mansion before she wakes up and everything will be fine, CRAP!"  
  
Kitty started to stir *This doesn't feel like my bed*, and opened her eyes. And saw a mostly naked Todd over her, then noticed her mostly naked condition, and began to scream.   
  
Todd clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shut up, Shut up! This isn't what it looks like! Just let me explain!" She started to struggle and scream, and Todd tried to hold her down with one hand and his body and keep his other hand on her mouth. "Just let me explain..."  
  
Kitty quit struggling and looked up at Todd with loathing.  
  
*PRRRRRROOOOOOOFFFFFESSSSSSOOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!!*  
  
30 seconds later:  
"Kitty! What's wrong! The professor heard you scream and I ported as fast as I could to where...."  
  
Todd looked over at Kurt who had ported into his room.  
  
Kurt's eyes were bugging out and he seemed a paler blue as he began to assess the situation, and saw an almost naked Todd on top of an almost naked Kitty.  
  
Todd had time to say, "It's not what you think..." before he was hit with 125 pounds of blue fur.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO KITTY YOU SLIMY LITTLE FREAK!", Kurt screamed as he tried to strangle Todd. When that didn't work, he began trying to smash his head against the floor.   
  
"GET OFF ME YOU INSANE BLUE DUST BUNNY!", Todd yelled. He punched Kurt and managed to get out from under him. He began trying to dodge Kurt who was climbing the walls and porting, trying to grab him again, and saying a multitude of not-so-nice German words.  
  
Suddenly, he was lifted off his feet, and Kurt started floating off the wall, as his window was blown outwards, and Jean floated in. "That's ENOUGH, you two! Kitty, Todd get your clothes on. ALL of us are going back to the mansion for some explanations."  
  
Kitty, sniffling, got dressed, and Jean, flew them all back to the mansion.   
  
When they got there Storm, and the professor were waiting for them.   
  
"Kitty, is there anything you would like to tell us?", he asked.   
  
"uhhhh..."   
****************************  
  
A half hour later, Kitty had told all she knew, and showed the fragments of soul stone she had found on her floor.   
  
"Is it alright if we hear from this Marie person, Kitty? I'd like to hear from her perspective.", said the professor.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, but I think she's too weak right now to come out. I can hardly feel her in my mind, and the soul stone is smashed, so I don't know how to get her out of me.", answered Kitty.  
  
"I can contact her mentally and talk to her."   
  
"Ok."  
  
Kitty laid down on the couch, and closed her eyes. She felt a gentle push on her mind and felt herself falling into darkness once again.   
  
Her body meanwhile, shifted into Marie's sleeping form. "That's her!", yelled Todd, "That's Marie."  
  
She groaned and opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She noticed everyone standing around her. "Aw crap...."  
  
After some coffee and a brief summary of her activities the past week, she felt a little better. "My memories of my parents ae fuzzy, but I know I must have only been in that soulstone a few years at the most. I remember everything being about the same then as it is today. As for my powers, I'm not sure what they were originally, but I know I can run pretty fast, fly for a time with my Spirit Wings, jump pretty high, and seal demons with my daggers and ribbon which can double as weapons."  
  
The professor and the others listened intently to her story. When she had finished, the professor spoke up.   
  
"Do you remember who trapped you in the soulstone?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it was dark and...ahhhh!" Marie dropped her cup, and grabbed her head in her hands. "My...head..feels like it's coming apart."   
  
"This is as I feared", said the professor, "you and Kitty are incompatible, and shouldn't be in the same body. It's putting too much stress on the both of you mentally to continue to inhabit one body. We need to find a way to get you into your own body before irreparable damage is done."  
  
"But my body is gone! It was only my soul in the soulstone!"   
  
At that moment, the glass doors to the entrance hall blew open, and Noin flew in.   
  
"You! He's the one that stuck me in that stone!", Marie screamed.  
  
Noin just grinned, and bowed. "Nice to see you too Marie. Allow me to introduce myself to your friends. I am Noin the Demon Knight and if it's another soulstone you need Marie, I've got one right here for you to inhabit again." He tossed a crystal in the air and caught it.   
  
"You can't stick me back in there! I've already re-incarnated through Kitty!"  
  
"I can, if I kill Kitty's body. Then I get two souls for the price of one." In one fluid movement Noin unsheathed his sword, and lunged at Marie. Marie jumped at the last minute and ran out the doors to the back yard. Noin flew after her with the other X-men close behind.   
  
"I will defeat you Noin, once and for all!" Marie threw four daggers at him, but he easily dodged them.   
  
"My turn." Noin swung his sword in a sharp arc toward the ground. "DEMON FORCE!", he yelled, and a large energy wave slammed into Marie, knocking her back several yards into a tree.   
  
Noin hovered over her, laughing. "You're pathetic to actually think you could defeat me on your own."  
  
"Maybe she's not strong enough on her own, but TWO Kaitous should be enough to send you back to Hell, Noin-san!", said a voice behind him.  
  
"NO! You were supposed to be destroyed!" Noin yelled.  
  
Standing on the mansion's roof was Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. "I defeated Devil-sama, and now it's your turn Noin!"  
  
She leaped of the roof aimed a kick at Noin's face. Noin dodged the kick, but a blue ribbon wound around him, and he crashed into the ground. Jeanne whipped her red ribbon around Noin before he had a chance to break free from Marie's and the ribbons became binding, crackling energy ribbons.   
  
"Now Marie!", Jeanne shouted. Marie took out one of her daggers and it lengthened into a crystal sword. She rushed at Noin brandishing her sword. "Say hello to Devil-sama for me, Noin!", she yelled as she impaled him. Noin screamed and was sucked into the sword, which then shattered into a million tiny pieces.  
  
Marie and Jeanne both sat down with a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over", said Marie, "but I'm still trapped in Kitty's body." She looked over at the professor and the other X-men. "Hey, professor, you think there's any way you could help me?"  
  
Before he could answer, Jeanne smiled and spoke up. "I can help you with that, Marie. Devil-sama recalled all the demons he had released during the final battle, so my job as a kaitou is done. You can have my kaitou power, this will allow you to keep living as a kaitou, but on your own, separate from Kitty. Here." She handed Marie her cross. "Just transform using my cross. I'll detransform, you'll split from Kitty, and permanently stay in your kaitou body with all your powers."   
  
Marie held the cross and thought 'transform'. Kaitou Jeanne's body shimmered and in her place stood Maron. Marie was wrapped in light, and when it dimmed, Kitty was standing on the lawn next to Marie.   
  
"Wow! I've got my own body again!", Marie said laughing. Kitty stood there looking dazed.   
  
"Is it time for school already?" she asked. Then she was swept up in Kurt's arms in a huge embrace.   
  
Everyone laughed. "Marie, I hope you'll have a great life.", said Maron. "Hey, could I get someone to drop me back at my house?"  
  
"Sure", said Scott, "I'll get the car, where's your home?"  
  
"Tokyo."  
  
"Maybe I should get the Blackbird."  
******************  
  
As Maron and Scott were walking off, a thought occurred to Marie. "Oh, no. If there are no more demons to seal, what am I supposed to do now that I'm permanently a kaitou?"  
  
"That's what the X-men are for!", said Jean.  
  
"Yes", said the professor, "We'd be happy to have you join our team and stay here."  
  
"Well, I don't know...", she replied as she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Todd hopping away through the trees.  
  
'Damn! DAMN DAMN DAMN!', Todd thought as he made his escape and hopped back toward his apartment. 'Of course she'll become an X-men, and live in that mansion, and have lots of friends, hell she deserves all that, and the next time I see her, I'll probably have to fight her or risk Darkholme's wrath. GODDAMNIT!' He kicked at a street sign and it went flying down the street. He climbed up the apartment wall to his window (now his hole in the wall), cocooned himself in his blankets and slept.   
  
Monday came. Another regular school day. Todd was flipping people off more than usual, but other than that, it was a typical day. He'd looked for Marie all day, but hadn't seen her even at lunch with the other institute geeks. 'Maybe she decided to just leave town', he thought. 'Now she has her own body, she probably wants to catch up on living. Wish she'd told me, I could've helped her with that.', he thought, allowing himself a small grin.   
  
His grin vanished as he remembered his destination. Darkolme's office. She'd called another mutant meeting. He saw Fred heading in the same direction. "What do you think she's going to yell about today?", he asked Todd.   
Todd shrugged. "Maybe it's about me eating her goldfish again. I just love how that pisses her off."   
  
They reached the office and stepped into the waiting room. Todd grabbed a chair and stared out the window. He could hear voices in Darkholme's office, but couldn't make out whose they were or what they were saying. Finally, the door opened and Darkholme stepped out. All the brotherhood members turned to see what she wanted, and most fell out of their seats and jaws dropped. Todd wasn't sure whether his eyes would bug out or his heart would burst first.   
  
"Everyone, I want you to meet the newest member of our Brotherhood.", Darkholme announced. She stepped aside and placed a hand on a woman's shoulder.  
  
Marie's.  
  
end Ch.6  
  
Author: YaaaaaaaaYYYY!! Ch.6 all done. Good thing too because I got a project due soon. OK. This isn't the end of my story. But, I'll call it the end of Season 1. I plan to write more as soon as I can, but I need to catch up on some homework and sleep first, and I didn't want to just leave some unbearable cliffhanger for too long, so I hope this won't be too unbearable until I can get my Season 2 story out. :))))))))))) If you like my story, please review and tell me. Even if you don't like it, I'll listen, but be polite or I'll crush you like grape mwa hahahahaha. ;)  



	7. Lady of the Brotherhood

Author: Woooo!!! Season 2! Decided to just keep chaptering instead of making it a whole new story, so you don't have to go searching all over for part 2. Hope you like it! :))))  
  
  
Disclaimer: NONE of the Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or X-men Evolution characters belong to me. (sob)   
Kaitou Marie, however, was someone I thought up so she is mine.   
  
CH.7 Lady of the Brotherhood  
  
  
Lance walked over to Marie and draped his arm around her.   
  
"Well if it isn't Toady's little girlfriend. Why don't you try spending the night with a real mutant, baby."  
  
Rogue started glaring. "Didn your mama teach you not to paw women?"  
  
"You want to get your arm off of me or have me return it to you in pieces?", Marie growled.  
  
Lance just leered and wrapped his other arm around her. He didn't see Todd's foot until it kicked him in the face and sent him through Darkholme's window.   
  
"Anybody else want a boot to the head?! Fred? Pietro?" Todd snarled.  
  
Fred backed away. "Uh, no that's ok, I got a girlfriend on the web. I'm fine."  
  
Pietro was rolling on the floor laughing. "No, no, not enough challenge for me. It's more fun watching you beat up Lance."  
  
Darkholme cleared her throat. "Now that we've all been introduced, I have more news. Our 'benefactor' has seen fit to give us a house to live in. Marie and I have already cleaned out your rooms at the apartment. Everything is deposited in the entryway of the new house. The address is 801 Shadow Grove. I suggest you all head home and start unpacking. And to make sure you all behave yourselves, Rogue and Marie and I will have rooms together on the east side of the house and you boys will have separate rooms on the west side."  
  
Pietro was gone before she finished speaking. Fred walked downstairs to help Lance out of the bushes and tell him the news. Rogue ran out the door swearing and muttering about how everyone was going to die if they touched her stuff.  
Todd and Marie began walking home.   
  
They remained silent for awhile. Finally Todd coughed nd looked at Marie.   
  
"Pretty cool you joined us. Looks like we'll be living together."  
  
"Yep." Silence fell once more.  
  
"So, did you help clean my room?", Todd asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Uh, you know Marie, any uh, magazines you might have found while helping Darkholme clean, uh, I NEVER looked at them. I used them to patch holes in the wall."  
  
Marie grinned. "Sure, those women are all fake looking anyway, 70% silicone."  
  
"hehe, yeah, but the swimsuit issue was hot! I mean, I don't know what your talking about." Todd decided to shut up and look at the grass.   
  
After climbing a steep hill, they reached the house.   
  
"WOW! Now this is more like it! Finally we get our OWN mansion!", yelled Todd. "Awesome! You can see those X-jerks mansion from here." Todd looked past the trees and down the sloping hill at the X-men mansion a few miles off. "Perfect for spying."  
  
"Glad you like it." said Marie, "Let's go inside. It's getting late and I have a ton of homework to do. You can continue your spying from the balcony."  
  
They walked up to the front door. A note was taped to it.  
  
'If this place gets trashed I will personally kill you all. AND STAY AWAY FROM MY FISH, TOLENSKY!' signed 'D'  
  
Marie snickered, and Todd groaned. "There goes my brain food."  
***************  
  
Later that night Marie was sitting on her bed in her bath robe re-doing her algebra homework for the 3rd time and still getting different answers.  
  
"aaaargh! I hate math! My brain is going to explode!" She tossed her book across the room, but misjudged her strength and it went flying out her open second story window.   
  
"NO!", she screamed, and dove after it. She leaned out as far as she could and just barely caught it. "Man, that was too close!" Suddenly, she realized she was too far out on the window ledge and felt herself falling forward. "WAY TOO CLOSE!" she yelled. "CCRRRAAPPP!!"  
  
She closed her eyes and hoped there weren't any rose bushes at the bottom. Then she felt her forward momentum cease as someone grabbed her robe belt.   
  
"Need some help fairy-girl?", said a voice above her.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. Thanks Todd." Marie looked over her shoulder to see Todd clinging to the wall next to her window.  
  
"Todd, were you watching me!" she yelled.   
  
"Maybe.", he grinned.   
  
"Pervert! Well, are you going to help me back in my room or what? The blood's starting to rush to my head here."  
  
"Maybe.", he said, still grinning. "But I can't just not take advantage of this situation. I'll help you if my demands are met, if not then you can say 'hi' to the bushes."  
  
"What exactly are these 'demands'? If they're anything nasty you can kiss your little frog butt goodbye because I'll kick it into next Tuesday."  
  
"heh, let's just say I want an UNO rematch."  
  
"Todd, I have so much homework to do, can't this wait till Friday night or something?"  
  
Todd thought about it for a half-second. "mmm, no. Whoops!, I think my hand is slipping." He bounced her up and down by her belt, laughing.  
  
Marie started shrieking, "Todd you dork! Don't you dare drop me! I swear I'll kick your ass if you drop me! You hear me! EEEEEK!"  
  
"Better hurry and make up your mind! Me or the bushes! To hell with homework, crappie diem and all that. Don't worry, I got protection, you won't have any little tadpoles in nine months. But you might have a dirt sandwich in a minute if you don't make your decision soon."   
  
Over Marie's yelling, banging could be heard on the door. It flew open, and an irate Darkholme stomped into the room, followed by an tired and angry Rogue in her P.J.s.  
  
"What the HELL is going on in here! Tolensky put Marie back in this room this minute! I thought I told you the girl's wing was off limits. Come on!" She grabbed a handful of Todd's shirt and began dragging him out the door.   
  
"Hey watch the threads! This is a new shirt! I just stole it yesterday!."  
  
"Shut up!", Darkholme yelled. She turned at the doorway. "Rogue, clean out your room, you're moving in here with Marie to prevent any future 'incidents'."   
  
"Aw, hell, I was sleeping before she started yellin bloody murder." She gave Todd a killing glare. "Why should I care if they want to bunk together? Can't Toad-boy just promise to keep his pants on till Friday, and let me keep my room?"   
  
"Just do it!", and Darkholme dragged Todd off down the hall.  
  
"Sorry, Rogue.", Marie apologized.  
"Whatever. It ain't your fault that little slimeball has hormones thru tha roof. Just don't mess with me and I won't mess with you.", Rogue turned to Marie, "but you're helpin me move in here!"  
  
"Alright."   
  
Marie and Rogue walked next door to Rogue's room. "Hey you any good in Algebra?", Marie asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
end Ch.7  
Author: OK, done with Ch.7! Sorry it took so long but I got midterms, and projects, and programs....X_X brain hurts. I'll try to get Ch.8 done ASAP, but probably won't be done till sometime next weekend. (I hope). I got 3 midterms to take during 2 days so my brain will be mush for a little while next week.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
